The Hopps family hoedownInter-Schminter- A Zootopia Fanfiction
by EfitZz
Summary: This fanfic is a slightly altered adaptation of this comic on DeviantArt link /art/Inter-schminter-1-1-610596022. I really love this comic, and because I'm in school I can't promise daily updates. So try to expect updates on weekends or Fridays. To answer common questions: This is inter-schminter, and I indeed have not gotten permission by the artist and am working on that.
1. Prolouge

It was an ordinary day in Zootopia when Officers Judy Hopps and her best friend and partner Nick Wilde clocked out for the day.

"Whew!" said Judy. "5 cases in one day! I'm beat!" "I can't wait for tomorrow!" "Easy Carrots we still have work tomorrow." assured Nick. "Don't let that bunny heart of yours beat too fast." "Shut up." Judy said as she playfully slugged Nick in the arm. "Ow." said Nick.

As Judy and Nick made their way to their apartment, Judy said, "Oh I almost forgot!" "What is it Carrots?" Judy replied, "Saturday is the annual Hopps family hoedown!" "I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" "I don't know Carrots." "What about your parents, don't they like, hate foxes?" "Aw don't worry about them!" said Judy. "No one will really care as long as you don't eat me." Judy said jokingly. "Well okay Carrots. For you." said Nick. "Hooray!" said Judy as they walked through the door. They got ready for bed, and got ready for the next workday.

"Goodnight Nick." said Judy sleepily. "'Night Carrots." said Nick. They then drifted off to sleep in their memory foam bed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (The previous was a prolouge)

As Judy woke up groggily from her Friday evening, and the smell of freshly made coffee (Black, just how she liked it) Nick said "Good Mornin' Carrots" "Hey Nick" said still half asleep Judy. "You ready to head to the train station?" Nick asked. "I told you Nick, we leave at noon." "It IS noon Judy!" Judy gasped, in fear of that she hadn't packed nor gotten dressed, she was in a rush to pack her clothes and eat breakfast at the same time.

They were running out the door to the same train Judy arrived on for her first day of her new life in Zootopia. " I gotta say Carrots, the Hopp's annual hoedown is giving me some weird mental images." "You'll love it!" assured Judy. "I told my folks you'd be helping me and my siblings prepare! SURPRISE! Another gift from me to you!" "Oh, and I asked my sister Jill to find you a hat!" "Yee-haw" said Nick sarcastically.

As Nick looked at his phone he started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Judy inquired. Still laughing, Nick showed her a picture of his 33rd birthday the night before. It was a picture of Judy kissing Nick on the cheek with the caption, "Happy 33rd birthday!"

Judy, clearly mad, said "Giiive! Come on Nick, delete the photo!" "No way Carrots, these are precious memories." Suddenly the train hit a bump, and Judy was flung into Nick's arms. Noticing stares from other animals, Judy pulled herself away while giving a nervous chuckle saying "Look at us! A bunny and a fox! What will other animals think! Nick, bothered by Judy's statement, walked toward the railing of the train.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Nick was still sulking on the train railing, Judy noticed the Bunnyburrow sign and it just read "...A Lot". Of course, Judy was still worried about Nick and had felt bad about what she had said so she went to check on him.

He said nothing, and then the train stopped. As the red doors opened, Judy saw some of her 257 brothers and sisters, (A number still growing mind you!) and told Nick "I really hope you'll like it here!" "Woah…" said Nick still surprised. "Did the entire burrow decide to show up?" "Nah" said Judy. "Just a bunch of my brothers and sisters" "Juudy!" said a voice from the crowd. Judy quickly realized that it was her sister Jill and greeted her the same by loudly saying "Jill!".

They quickly dashed to each other and gave a big hug. Nick smiled, but then went to confusion as hundreds of bunnies took out their phones and took pictures of the fox. She then introduced Nick "And this-is Nicholas Piberius Wilde! My partner and also my best friend!" "Isn't he handsome!? I could just hug him all day!" Nick then gave another confused look as if saying "I'm getting mixed signals here!"

Jill then said "My, my.. Ain't you a sight for sore eyes, Nicholas! Welcome to our humble burrow! "Nice to meet you Jill." replied Nick. Jill said excitedly, "Come on y'all! Let's get this hoedown started!" Judy was holding out Nick's hand as if she wanted Nick to give Jill a handshake. "Stop that…" said Nick angrily. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"I mean.. Standing so close.. Holding my arm so tight…'What would other animals think..'" "Ok, Nick. I get it…" said Judy sulkily. Nick gave a laugh then replied "Trust me-You don't."

"Wait n-Nick! Are you say-" "You have to speak up Carrots... I can't hear yah.." said Nick as he angrily walked away into the crowd.

They then marveled at their wonderful work on the massive tent that said "Hopps Hoedown."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Judy was sitting on a bale of hay next to the Hopps Hoedown tent, She heard a voice calling to her. It said, as if questioning, "Judy?" "It IS you!" Judy gasped. "Max…"

"Max Midnight!" Max replied, "The one and only!" "Come here Judy!" "You look good…" "So do you." said Judy. Judy then punched him playfully, then said "Yep… 'That's for 'you know what.'" "Well I've got to run. See you Max!"

She went back to the tent and saw Nick and said "Hey Slick Nick! Boy that sure looks good! Great Job!" She gave a nervous sigh and said with fear, "Listen… Can we talk?" "Of course." Nick assured.

Nick sat on a bale of hay at eye level with Judy, and she asked, "I have to bring this up. … Your behaviour on the train… You surprised me! What happened to; 'Never let them see that they get to you.'?" Nick was confused. "I surprised you?" "What happened to; '... Look inside yourself and realize that change starts with you.'?" "Well guess what Carrots; Your inspirational speech, what we've been through this past year and… You… Have made me want to-"

"-Hey!" said Judy angrily. "Stop touching me like you're threatening me." "Judy…" "Can't you see what i'm trying to tell you?" "I… I think so… and it's freaking me out." "I see."

"Well… I'm sure if you hurry, you can catch up with that dapper rabbit." "No, wait up you stupid pig's nipple! Let me finish!" "Nick~" said a familiar voice. Judy quickly realized it was Jill caressing Nick's muscled arm. "Let us continue Nicky…" said Jill dreamily. Judy was clearly frightened, and in a quavering voice she said "Jill…"

They all gave afraid, confused, smirking, and blank stares to each other. "Oh my-Judy! You slowpoke! What's the matter? We have a hoedown to prepare for, we don't have time for your aloofness!"

"I'm sorry! You two go on and continue what you were working on. I'll just go over there and.. Yeah…" "I have to apologize on my sister's behalf. She can be ever so absent-minded. She's a little pathetic really. That's baby sisters for yah!" Jill then gave a smug laugh, and Judy was angry beyond belief. Nick did not approve of Jill's behaviour, gave her a stern look (which shut her up fast I might add!) and he swiftly made his way toward Judy.

"Hey, Carrots!" You can't call me a pig's nipple and leave me hanging with the ass!"

"That is very rude of you officer Hopps. Very rude indeed. They gave each other wistful looks. "Want to continue our conversation somewhere more private?" Judy agreed "Yes… Yes I do."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (WARNING: There is a part of this chapter where it gets a little risque. If it gets uncomfortable, you CAN skip that paragraph. I will mark it like this: (*))

"Jill! You can't just pull me out of his paws and run off like that!" "Poor Fox." "He'll never be able to find me now."

Jill dragged Judy to the Hopps home, and scolded her. "Ok! What I saw back there, better not be what I think it is Judy!" "Is it? The way he touched you- oh my God!" Judy angrily pulled away and argued, "Don't give me that know-it-all sh*t talk! I saw how you were clinging onto his arm you harlot!" Jill fought back, "Shut up, Judy! I flirt with everybody. You know that! I'm not hearing any denial here, sis… I mean-... A predator and prey… together?" "It's happened before." declared Judy.

"Yeah, and we all know the heartbreak of that story! He is scarred both inside and out!" Honestly- How will he kiss you without eating you?" Judy was extremely mad now, "OK-YOU need to leave before I hurt you!" "Fine! Just you wait 'till Daddy hears about this! You know what he thinks about foxes."

Just then Nick found the Hopp's house, just as the sisters finished arguing. "Mm… So you found us then.." They gave each other smug looks, clearly bothering Jill, so she ran out and slammed the door.

"Woof!" said Nick. "Phew! I must say Carrots- this is an impressive piece of edifice! So much bigger than I expected!" "I guess you need it! With the amount of babies you bunnies produce in a day-... ehehe…" They both laughed for a bit, then Nick finally spoke up. "Whyyy did I say that…" "Dumb Fox!"

"May I sit on your-... bed!?" Nick was very surprised of the amount of stuffed animals on Judy's tiny bed. As Nick sat down, he instantly was covered with stuffed animals. Judy giggled, then Nick said jokingly, "Smooth! Your minions almost suffocated me. Nick sighed with a great amount of fear. "I guess this is a good opportunity to come clean. Though, this is said with great fear of me losing my best friend, perhaps my only friend."

"... But I have to! It has reached a point where it hurts to even look at you. Judy you've saved my life. On so many levels. After I became your partner I felt like I was in seventh heaven. That this was as good as it could ever be. But as time passed, I felt like I needed something more. Took me a while to realize it was you. I tried to deny it you see. Because as you know this is looked down upon. But I say f*ck it… I feel what I feel. I can't hide it anymore. … Judy-... I'm in love with you."

"I'm-I… I feel so confused. And so horrible for what I said on the train. Nick… I don-... Don't know." she sighed. "Jill is right. I AM pathetic." "Hey Carrots… You'll never… EVER lose me." "You are not pathetic Judy. You're…" Judy then pulled Nick in for a calming kiss.

(*) Judy then kissed him on Nick's neck and he pulled her in for another sensual kiss, but she then pushed him flat onto the bed, still on top of him. She then lifted his shirt up then sensually rubbed his muscular chest, and Nick was feeling very satisfied, but then said "I have to stop you there Carrots." "Jeez! You're telling me you 'Don't know', then suddenly, you're all over me like a frisky, desirous and eager little ra-err… Well you are a rabbit so-... Point is! You're giving me all sorts of signals Judy! I may like to be naughty, but I like to do it classy. Judy gasped. "Oh my God! You're right! I feel… so… DIRTY! What you must be thinking? Here you are so sensitive and sweet. I'm so sorry, Nick! You must be-..." "No. No, No shhh!... I'm just messing around Judy! But… what I meant was… Shouldn't you lock the door?" "I guess…". Judy agreed, but not willingly. "You guess…? "What if one of your siblings walked in on us? What if several did? What if ALL of them did? Are you saying they'd be okay with it? All seven-hundred thousand of them?"

"Actually? Don't Carrots! Let's not… Don't get me wrong… I want you, ooh boy… so much-... But! If we do this now, we could jeopardise any possible romantic relationship in the future. And… If I interpret your actions correctly… that's not entirely unlikely!? I know what I want. You said 'I don't know.'"

"So here's what I propose."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (The last chapter wasn't the end, but i needed to call this Chapter 5 to flow better for Chapter 6, so you can call this 4.5 or 5 or whatever, I wanted to make it suspenseful. :) )

"Think about it. As simple as that. Give me a chance to woo you properly. Until then… err… no hanky panky! But I won't say no to some Bill and coo. In the meantime… i'll be waiting… Try and be considerate Carrots." Nick explained. Judy sighed. "I will. And your right." "Of course i'm right, _Fluff_."

"They then walked out of Judy's room, and Judy said, "I gotta hand it to yah, you're a fantastic kiss-ahhhhhhhhh…" There were her parents right in front of her room. "Yay it's my parents!" Judy ran to them to give her mother and father a hug, but their shocked expressions remained printed on their faces.

"Woooh! Bunnyburrow. Ey, Judy! What a place! Mmm! And all those rabbits! So many… many rabbits…" "RIGHT!? I told you you would love it !? Haha! Yep, in all nooks and crannies! Stop talking…." Judy tried to explain as best she could. "I was just showing Nick my bedroom." _Yeah!_ And I've never seen such an orgy of plushies! Nick then gave a scared expression on his face, knowing Judy's parents would find out what went on in her bedroom.

"Just checking to see if you arrived okay Judy! We'll get going now. See you tonight!" "See yah!" replied Judy. After her parents left, she punched Nick in the gut and said "Dumb Fox."

Later that night, the hoedown finally started, with a flock of bunnies, wolves, horses, even an elephant! But one fox. Nick Wilde.

As Nick and Judy dressed in their outfits, Nick had a sort-of confederate flag pattern on his jacket, a cowboy hat, and leather pants with a jacket. Judy, then dressed in her flowing gown and flower crown. "Jill, 'lost' my costume… So I improvised!" Nick was bewildered, and did not believe that she improvised. "Ah… darling! Are you trying to melt my heart?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Git yer gear, sugar plum! Let's hit that rootin tootin dancefloor! Whoo! Can't leave it dancin abisselfa! Judy had to tell Nick that he was "Milking it." He responded, "In this country outfit, i'm obligated to milk it."

Jill, already at the hoedown, very angry at Judy for her relationship with Nick, she noticed a shadowy figure in the corner. "Weeell, well! Still lurking in the shadows I see… Max Midnight." "Nice getup" said Max sarcastically.

"Sooo, what…? Back for more pitchforks and torches? Couldn't get enough of our enmity?" "Something like that." Jill sighed. "Look at her. Look at her and... that _**fox!**_ " "Sounds to me like someone's a little green eyed."

" **WHAT!?** Of that… that… INTERracial deep sh*t!?" "Inter-Schminter." replied Max calmly. "Hah! Of course you would say that scar face! Do you think I want my sister to end up like you huh? I see that you're carrying a memento from your failed adventure." An angry Max Midnight gripped the rude bunny's hand tightly. Jill gasped in horror. "Don't touch me freak!" "'Don't touch me.' Now that's a first."

A mammal on the microphone said into it, "Alright Ladies and Gentlemammals! Grab yer sweetheart, it's time to slow down." Nick and Judy walked towards each other. "How about some drinks." said Nick. "Would be nice to cool down. We could come ba-..." Judy disagreed. "Let's stay shall we? A slow dance could be a good way to embark on the journey of wooing. "...Hey! I'm just trying to help here. I didn't think that would be necessary."

"Trust me Cottontail! This here fox don't need assistance in that department! I'm just looking out for you, Miss 'What would other animals think?' And 'I don't know!'" "Would you stop bringing that up!?" Now lift ME up you tall son of a gun! I don't want to dance with your stomach!" "First off, I'm not tall! It is you who are a pint-sized wabbit. Second, do you realize i'll be the only one dancing?" "I don't care! Take me sheriff!" "Alright!" Nick picked her up, and she adored it. "Judy Hopps, you're under arrest!" Judy laughed, "For what?"

"Breaking and entering. You snatched my heart and ran away with it… Thing is… I don't want it back anymore it's yours." Judy saw other animal couples staring. She didn't care anymore, Judy pulled Nick in.


End file.
